Artemis Fowl KCC: The Ring
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: Kit Heart's Artemis Fowl Christmas contest Entry It's December figured it was time, Its Christmas day on the Fowl Estate and Holly is sulking up in her room. Will Artemis's gift for her cheer her up and get her to come downstairs? Read on to find out


_**Okay, so first off, this is my entry to Kits upcoming contest, in case your wondering, it would be the Christmas one (hey look I'm making a dead-line). So just a little information for those of you who read this, it takes place in my version of Artemis Fowl. Consider it a deleted chapter from the Parabola Paradox if you will. No worries about being confused though, cause I can sum up what you need to know right here. Holly is a human right now from an unknown cause. Shes living at Fowl Manor while Artemis try's to figure out what's wrong. If you want more then that, go read my story, its only like four chapters right now.**_

Artemis Fowl: The Ring

It was Christmas morning on Fowl Manor, and the ground was covered in a layer of white snow. The manor itself was covered in a vast amount of decorations courtesy of the Fowls Decorator. The Fowls themselves were gathered around a large tree in the main hall exchanging gifts. Artemis himself had just received a rather interesting gift from the twins. He was fairly sure it was something Myles had been working on in his "lab" which Beckett had stolen and buried in the yard.

Artemis held the brown bear gingerly by its arm, it was covered in various patches of mold, dirt, and leaves. His parents were staring at him with amusement while the twins stared expectantly at him.

"Why, uh, thank you Myles, Beckett, It's a great gift." Artemis put the bear gingerly down back in the box he had gotten it from. The twins wondered off to open more present and his mother walked up and sat next to him on the couch.

"Where's Holly?" she asked him in a soft whisper.

"In her room, I believe she thinks she'll intrude on a family event."

His mother gave a soft dismissive sound and waved a hand "Rubbish, after all you two have been through she might as well be family." She glanced down at her son "I don't suppose you got her something for Christmas day did you?"

Artemis fingered the small box in his pocket "I may have, I believe the term is, 'whipped up' something."

Angeline laughed gently and stood up, pulling Artemis up next to her "Well, go give it to her, I'm sure you won't be missed for a few minutes. Then invite her to the ball later, I'm sure she'll have a good time."

Artemis glanced over where his father was wrestling with Beckett who had just discovered he had gotten a toy that launched foam darts. It sounded like a good idea, if only to avoid being targeted by Myles who was unwrapping a similar shaped package.

* * *

Holly was standing on the balcony, staring out at the snowy grounds of Fowl Manor, her thoughts kept drifting back to her life in Haven. She held her hand up to her face and closed her eyes, hoping hard that when she opened them that she would be normal size again.

"Aren't you cold?"

Holly spun around, hand going for her hip at the sound of a voice. She had been so focused on her thoughts she hadn't even heard Artemis enter the room. Then again, she never really heard him approach anyway, he had a habit of being extremely silent.

"What?" Holly asked as she went back to staring out over the manor, she felt Artemis walk up next to her.

"I asked if you were cold, your cheeks are red."

Holly felt her own arms and realized at that moment just how cold she really was.

"Brr..."

Artemis shook his head slowly and offered a hand to her, she took in gingerly and he guided her to a seat by the lit fireplace in her room. He left her side and closed the doors to her balcony before coming over and sitting in a chair across from her.

"My mother inquires as to why you are not downstairs in the lobby with us."

Holly shrugged her shoulders "Christmas has always been a human thing, plus its kind of a family only thing. I didn't want to intrude."

Artemis allowed him a mental grin at being right before continuing the conversation. "As my mother told me, 'rubbish', you might as well come down and enjoy the festivities with us. The Fowls have been known to throw quite the Christmas ball."

Holly looked away "I don't know."

Artemis resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Very well, at least allow me to give you your gift."

Holly's eyes snapped back up to lock with Artemis's

"Artemis I-"

Artemis reached into his pocket and deposited a small box on the table next to her before she could continue her argument.

"Please Holly, just open it."

Holly glanced at the box before picking it up and unwrapping it. Holly glanced over at Artemis again when she saw what was in it.

"A ring-box."

Artemis nodded "Yes, but your gift is inside the box, so open that, then I'll leave you to sulk up here."

Holly hesitated for a moment before opening the box, inside was, surprise, a ring, a rather large one too. It was big made of a tarnished brass and had a large red gem set in the middle of two flowing gold branches that curled around the top half on the ring.

"Artemis, I, I can't accept this."

Artemis felt an eyebrow rise up his head "Why not?"

"Well, I like you, but I uh, I don't want to marry you."

Artemis felt his mind go completely blank, and it must have showed on his face for Holly leaned towards him and called his name.

"Artemis?"

Artemis shook his head and felt laughter bubble up inside him. He chuckled gently for several minutes before catching his breath.

"Holly, I'm not asking for you hand in marriage" He manged to get out amidst his chuckles.

Holly leaned back in her seat, arms crossed "Glad I amuse you so much."

Artemis found that he couldn't stop laughing, "Please, Holly, just put it on, I'll show you."

Holly eyed him doubtfully but slipped the ring on. Artemis reined in his laughter and held his hand up to his face like he was talking on an imaginary phone. His Fairy communicator was already set to send his voice.

"Holly"

Holly looked at him "I'm right here Artemis, you don't need to-Oh!"

She let out a small exclaim of surprise as the ring on her finger vibrated gently. She looked at Artemis who still had that amused look in his eyes and looked at his hand. He nodded and she mimicked his gesture, twisting the ring on her finger towards her palm and holding her hand up to her face.

"Can you hear me?" Artemis asked, his voice coming at her from across the table and from her finger.

Holly nodded and Artemis put his hand back down. "Well, satisfied now that you know I'm not asking you to marry me?"

Holly nodded her cheeks glowing red.

"Good, I must return to the party preparations downstairs, just some quick information for you: The ring has three dedicated lines, mine, Butler cell phone, and Foaly's computer." Artemis stood up and headed for the door, when he reached it he opened it and was halfway out the door when Holly spoke up.

"Artemis."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, its a great gift, but why?"

Artemis pretended to think about it "Well, I know that you have been missing out on whats going on underground, and with you being a human for now, I felt you should experience something we celebrate. I got two birds with one stone, you got a way to get directly underground and also to experience something we humans have. It also a thank you, it was this day so long ago that you returned my Mother to me."

"But I don't have anything for you."

Artemis stepped back into the room "Holly, Christmas isn't about the gifts, it's about being with family and friends that you love. The gifts are just a bonus, spend some time talking to Foaly, then, maybe come downstairs, at least for a moment other wise I fear my mother will send me back up here."

Holly nodded and Artemis left the room feeling rather smug for having done that so perfectly. Holly remained sitting in her chair and stared at the ring on her finger.

"_He said 'love'" _Holly straightened and shook her head, if anything, thoughts like these, meant she should leave the manor soon anyway.

Eventually Holly stood up and went to her closet, if she was going to a party, she might as well dress up.

FIN

_**Well there you have it, I may or may not tie that directly into my story but its a nice subset off the main story line, no?**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas if you celebrate it, or whatever you happen to celebrate this time of year. Remember be happy and wish for good things to come from the next year.**_

_**A very merry holidays to you,**_

_**Emile.**_

_**P.S. Wow, so many great reviews is such a sort time, Thank you all, and if you like it that much don't forget to vote for it in Kit's contest (when ever she puts it up *cough* *cough*)  
**_


End file.
